


Traded

by Ashkah



Category: Prince of Tennis, tennis no oujisama
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hyoutei-centric, friend fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkah/pseuds/Ashkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Shishido’s mind, he and Oshitari were pals, and pals did things for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traded

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am extremely nervous about this fic, as I have not ever written ANY of these characters before. When I first submitted this to my beta(s), I was so anxious about any OOCness that might have made it’s way in. But they assured me that my characters were on target, so I just hope the rest of the community agrees with them.
> 
> Written for yuncyn for a livejournal fic exchange in the tenifriends community.

“And why, exactly, am I doing this again,” Oshitari Yuushi asked the mirror he stood in front of for at least the third time as he fidgeted with the knot on his tie.   
  
Shishido Ryou just shrugged from behind the reflection as he lounged in the comforter chair Oshitari had sitting next to his coffee table, one foot propped on top as he watched his fellow regular get ready. “Because,” he mused, “You’re my pal, and pals do things for each other. And I _really_ need you to do this for me.”  
  
The glasses wearing boy turned from the door where the mirror hung to give a full glare at the D2 player. Shishido tried countering with one of Choutarou’s puppy-dog looks that didn’t even come close to the real thing, and Oshitari just rolled his eyes and turned back to the glass frame. “I still can’t believe that you traded my reputation and dignity in a form of a date, for a couple of pages worth of history notes,” he replied as he pulled off his current tie and reached around to the inside closet door for another.  
  
The third year sighed and adjusted his cap, leaving the comfort of the chair to stand by Yuushi’s side. He patted the taller teen on the shoulder. “Oh come on, don’t be that way. It’s just a date with a girl. You’ve been on countless before. I don’t see what the big deal is.“ The D1 player went to glare at his teammate yet again, but Shishido had already turned his own attention to the tie rack. “Just do what you always do. Say hello, treat her to dinner, use some of those lame-ass lines of yours that always seem to work, kiss her on the cheek, mouth, whatever, then send her home. Done deal. I get my notes, she gets her date, and you keep your rep in tact. Simple really.” It was the perfect plan, if only the tensai would come to see it his way.  
  
He pulled a tie from the rack when he saw that Oshitari hadn’t fully decided on the one he had, and threw it at him. “Here wear this one.”  
  
The blue-haired boy stared down at the red and orange piece of clothing thrown at him and balked. “This would look utterly horrid with this outfit, Shishido. Do you not have any sense of style at all?” He placed the tie back on the rack with a little force, and grabbed a solid teal one instead.  
  
It was Shishido’s turn to roll his eyes. “Please, she’s not going to care _what_ you have on. She’ll most likely be more interested in how fast she can take it off.” The shocked look that spread across Oshitari’s face at that comment made the doubles player snort with laugher. “I joke, I joke. Look, Akina-chan is a sweet girl, okay? Nothing to worry about. Honest.”  
  
Oshitari looked at him apprehensively, then went back to messing with the tie. He got the feeling the D1 player didn’t actually believe that, but that was okay. He didn’t have to believe it. He just had to go on the date. “Right, so what does she look like again, so I don’t make a fool of myself?”  
  
Shishido grinned. That’s it! Just go with it. “Well, she’s a little shorter then me, has pretty brown hair to the shoulders and blue eyes. She has a full frame, and is a bit shy.” Of course, in Shishido-talk that meant she had dull hair, thick-wire glasses, weighed about 180 pounds, and wouldn’t talk to anyone outside her girlfriends without them approaching first, but he wasn’t about to tell the tennis tensai that.  
  
After a little more fiddling, Oshitari gave a frustrated grunt and let the tie lie. Seeing that as a sign that his teammate was ready to go, Shishido gave him a firm pat on the back and reached to get his suit coat. “You know you are going to face payback for this, right?”  
  
Shishido nodded without paying much attention and motioned for the other boy to put on the jacket. “Yeah, yeah, retribution and all that lame crap. You need to go.”  
  
The blue-haired tensai adjusted his coat, and then did the same for his glasses. “I’m serious, Shishido. I had to cancel my RSVP to the Atobe-family Function tonight. Gakuto’s thoroughly pissed at you for taking away his only excuse not to mingle with people.”  
  
The short-haired boy snorted at that thought. It’d do Mukahi some good to be sociable with the wrinkled people for once. “Yeah, whatever. I’ll deal with Berry-head’s drama-pouting tomorrow. Besides, you hate those functions anyway. Nothing but a bunch of old dying geezers proclaiming that their son is better than everyone else’s. You aren’t missing a thing; It’s the same arguments every month.” He reached down and grabbed the two items which had been resting on the coffee table the whole time. “Now, you have roughly 15 minutes to get to the stop and meet Akina-chan before your bus gets there. Here are your flowers. Here are your chocolates. Have a nice night. See you tomorrow. Tell me all about it. And I’m calling her cell phone to let her know you are on your way!”   
  
And with that, Shishido shoved Oshitari out the entrance and closed the door, perfectly aware that he’d just thrown the tensai our of his own dorm room. He could hear the taller boy muttering something on the other side, but the sound came through so muffled that he couldn’t make out a word of it. Didn’t matter. He was going through with it, and that was that. He had a feeling it was probably in _kanzai-ben_ anyway.  
  
Honestly, it didn’t matter what Oshitari and Mukahi tried to dish out on him the next day. Nothing they could come up with would be half as mortifying than what _would_ have happened had the other boy simply refused to go along. What he didn’t tell Oshitari was that even though Akina was the meekest girl around, her closest girlfriends all happened to be of the tomboy female variety, and they had predicted a thorough trashing on his part, if the Kansai boy didn’t show up as promised. The last thing he needed was for the whole school to be talking about how he had his ass handed to him by a bunch of lame-ass chicks on steroids. That would just be un-cool.  
  
Caught in his relief, he almost missed the soft knocking from the hallway. “Oshitari-senpai? Shishido-senpai? Are you still here?” Choutarou. Standing up, the third year went to let his doubles partner in. “Yo, Choutarou. You up for a movie tonight?”  
  
Ohtori Choutarou stepped into the dorm room and looked around. “Uh sure. Is Oshitari-senpai already gone?”  
  
Shishido gave his partner the thumbs up. “Sure is. Just missed him, actually.”  
  
“Oh really,” the second year replied, puzzled. “Then why is his wallet still on the table?”  
  
Startled, the older boy looked over to the coffee table and sure enough, there sat Oshitari’s wallet, all by itself on the corner of the platform. He choked, and then fell to the floor laughing. Perhaps it would be a good idea to skip school tomorrow after all.

~Owari~


End file.
